Princesa
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Se ha organizado un baile en Fairy Tail y Lucy no tiene compañero para asistir. LokixLucy. OneShot.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer one-shot sobre Fairy Tail. ¡La verdad es que estoy encantada con este anime! Me gustan muchas parejas de Fairy Tail pero opté por esta que es una de mis favoritas (puede que incluso sea mi favorita) ¡Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Aclaración de siempre: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

**Princesa**

_Mamá, no sabes cuánto me serviría tu ayuda en este momento. Ya te he contado que Fairy Tail es un lugar en donde siempre hay algo, el problema es que esta vez no se trata de peleas, sino de un baile… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo pareja para ir y me sentiría muy mal llegando al lugar sin nadie. Ya sabes, aquí todas las chicas parecen tener a alguien dispuestas a acompañarlas y yo lo único que tengo a mano es a Natsu. ¡A Natsu! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar como pareja de baile? ¡Es un verdadero niño! Además, no está interesado en participar del evento. En este momento no sabes cuánto desearía que Natsu estuviese dispuesto a arruinar todo… No, no. Eso está mal, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué me queda? Pensé en Gray pero lo descarté al instante; no puedo ser tan mala con Jubia. Creo que al final no asistiré. O, bueno, tal vez no sea la única solterona y pueda pasar un buen momento con los demás. Quién sabe, tal vez Natsu sí termine por arruinar el evento… No, no, eso no. _

_Deséame suerte, mamá._

Dejó de escribir, soltando un suspiro agotado. Ella, siendo tan bonita, no tenía pareja para ir al baile. ¡Los de Fairy Tail no sabían de gustos! Y pensar que hasta había comprado un nuevo vestido para asistir. Volvió a suspirar y, de un momento a otro, ya no se encontraba sola en la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lucy?

-¡Loki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Algo me decía que estabas en problemas y tuve que venir –hizo una pausa y sonrió-. Creo no haberme equivocado, al menos, pareces preocupada.

La rubia no sabía qué decir. ¡Que vergüenza contarle a Loki que no tenía pareja para ir al baile! Seguro pensaría que era una perdedora y se reiría de ella y luego todos se reirían de ella y nadie la volvería a aceptar en el gremio y nunca podría publicar su novela y… comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Un llanto infantil y caprichoso, pero que de todos modos preocupó a su espíritu que la abrazó al instante.

-¿Lucy? Dime, Lucy, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Alguien te está dando problemas?

-¡No tengo pareja para ir al baile! ¡Soy patética!

-¿Baile? Lucy, no entiendo nada…

La maga portadora de llaves se tranquilizó, mientras Leo la miraba con una dulce y paciente sonrisa. Ahora sí que era patética, ¡ponerse a llorar por un baile!

-Fairy Tail ha organizado un baile y no tengo pareja para ir –contó, aún entre sollozos-. Pensé en ir sola pero todas las demás llevarán a alguien.

-¿Era eso?

-¡Para mí es importante! –se quejó, de un modo infantil.

-Entonces está decidido. Iré contigo al baile –sentenció, con total seguridad-. Después de todo, fui miembro de Fairy Tail.

Lucy estaba sorprendida. ¿Loki como su compañero para el baile? No estaba segura de si era correcto utilizar a un espíritu celestial para algo tan banal como un baile.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, es un baile y tú eres un espíritu celestial…

-Si para ti es importante también lo es para mi –hizo una pausa y su rostro reflejó cierta tristeza-. Aunque si el problema es que soy un espíritu lo entenderé…

-¡No, no, no! –se apresuró a decir la rubia, corriendo en dirección a su armario-. Espérame fuera de la habitación. Me arreglaré en un instante –dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

El rostro de Loki se iluminó, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza para después salir de la habitación. Lucy no quería, por nada del mundo, lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo. Además, ¡sería la envidia de todas si llegaba junto a Loki! Ante ese pensamiento no tardó en colocarse su nuevo vestido azul y maquillarse, para así, una vez lista, salir a tomar el brazo de su compañero.

-Lucy, te ves hermosa.

-¿Eh? –un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas-. Gracias.

Al llegar al baile no se equivocó; muchas chicas se morían de la envidia mientras que el resto estaba feliz de volver a ver a Loki compartir con el grupo. Lucy se alegró de ver que Jubia había conseguido llegar tomada del brazo de Gray, como también se alegró de ver que Natsu estaba tan concentrado comiendo que sus intenciones de acabar con la diversión eran nulas. ¿Y Erza? Sentada haciendo compañía a Natsu y riendo con algunas anécdotas que varios magos se acercaban a contarle. Definitivamente el ambiente era bueno. Y para la rubia se puso aún mejor cuando el baile dio inicio y tuvo la mano de Loki estirada frente a ella.

-¿Bailamos, princesa Lucy?

La joven aceptó entre risas, dejándose llevar por el elegante ritmo que imponía su espíritu en cada canción. Nunca lo había pensado, pero "El León" era todo un caballero, como una especie de príncipe encantado. ¿Su príncipe encantado?

-Lucy… -pronunció el de cabellos claros, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven-. Te amo.

-Oh, vamos, no tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas –estaba un tanto avergonzada.

-No, Lucy, es la verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti.

La maga no respondió, dedicándose a continuar bailando los últimos temas de la noche. No sabía qué decir. Por algún desconocido motivo sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su cabeza no hilaba nada. Loki le decía que la amaba cada vez que la veía, pero ahora había sonado diferente. Demasiado real, para su gusto.

Una vez terminado el baile su espíritu la fue a dejar a casa como todo un galán compañero de fiesta. No hablaron nada durante todo el camino.

-Aquí te dejo, Lucy. Ha sido un placer compartir esta noche contigo.

-¡Espera! –tomó al espíritu del brazo, antes de que se dispusiera a partir-. No sé bien qué decir, yo…

Su corazón palpitaba rápido. No le gustaba ver a Loki deprimido. ¿Por qué? Se sentía tan torpe. Y lo peor fue que Leo no le dio tiempo para pensar. Al menos, no podía hacerlo si tenía los labios del espíritu sobre los suyos. Un rápido y tierno beso de despedida.

-Te amo, Lucy –pronunció, antes de comenzar a desaparecer-. Te volveré a ver para cuando necesites algo.

Loki desapareció dejándola con las ideas revueltas en la cabeza.

_Mamá, ahora te necesito más que antes. ¿Recuerdas a Loki? Mi espíritu, ese que antes fue miembro de Fairy Tail pero finalmente resultó ser Leo. Me llevó al baile. Fue genial, ¡no sabes lo bien que me la pasé! Pero ahora tengo otro problema: se me confesó. Sé que te he contado varias veces que cada vez que lo veo dice que me ama pero esta vez fue real. Me ama de verdad. Y me besó. ¡Sí, me besó! ¿Y sabes algo, mamá? Mi letra está extraña porque aún no puedo recuperar mi pulso normal. Siento que mi corazón va estallar, aunque sé lo cliché que suena. ¿Qué hago, mamá? Él es un espíritu… Y eso no impide que mi corazón siga latiendo. _


End file.
